Great Destroyer Of Time
by Shadow Saika
Summary: FINISHED! Dante should've killed Inuart. Remaining at large, Inuart concocts a horrifying plan to conquer the world. It all starts with a fallout between Hyrule's beloved couple. 2nd part of the Dark Dragon Trilogy. DMC/Drakengard/LOZ X-over, some L
1. Ambitions Rise

**Just when you thought I was dead! Since August of last year, I've been working on a direct follow-up to **_**Dante In Drakengard**_** like I promised. It took quite a while, but it's finished. I'll preplan the third and final part when I can. This is the second part of the Dark Dragon Trilogy.**

**If you're not understanding what's going on here, you might want to read **_**Dante In Drakengard**_** for a little clarification. In this story, it revolves around the land of Hyrule, which I have it located in Europe for geographical specifications. The main characters will be Link & Zelda, and Dante won't appear for a while. If you did read the previous fanfic, then I can tell you this: Inuart will be much more malicious, callous, and spiteful than ever before. Carry on!**

--

How humiliating. What's the worst way to suffer other than using your own sword and a broken tree branch as crutches to wander aimlessly on the broad, empty fields of Europe? Well, former Imperial General Inuart wasn't particularly happy about his kneecaps being blown away by a demonic human. Knowing that the Empire lost, he would not be able to relocate to any Imperial shelters. How long has he wandered, he cannot remember. His arms writhed in pain. His vision gradually blurred. But no. He refused to die. Inuart has yet to realize his own ambitions. He continued to lift his 'crutches' and pushed his legs to hop. He kept hopping until he slowly tipped forward. His vision went dark.

Inuart's nose twitched and his eyelids flipped open. His first sight was an oddly angled roof. Inuart sat up and removed the white sheet that covered his body. As he noticed a lantern beside him, he asked himself: "How did I end up in a tent?"

The former Imperial used his arms to crawl out of the soft, safe haven. Once outside, he saw that he was surrounded by tall stalks of trees below a night lit sky. When Inuart looked ahead, a man sat near an open fire placing a black pot over the rustling flame. His blonde hair was mostly concealed in a long, floppy green cap. His torso was donned in a long, white undershirt; over that was a green tunic. On his lower body he wore long, white pants and dark, brown boots. What was really distinctive about this stranger was his long, pointy ears.

_Could he be an elf?_ Inuart thought as he crawled towards the pointy-eared stranger. "Excuse me, sir!"

The pointy-eared man looked away from the black pot, walked over to Inuart and squatted. "If you're looking for the food, I'm still cooking it," he spoke through a Scottish accent similar to David Tennant's.

Inuart chuckled. "Actually, I was wondering if you could heal my broken kneecaps? Bandits ambushed me and fired bullets at them."

The pointy-eared man whistled and pulled out pliers from his pant pocket. "I will, but it won't be a painless procedure. Once I'm done pulling out the bullets, I'll go to my horse and get a potion from my knapsack."

He slowly placed the pliers through Inuart's left kneecap. Scrunching his lips and eyebrows, Inuart strained a muffled scream as the first bullet was torn away from his flesh. Next, the stranger dug his pliers into Inuart's right kneecap and yanked out the second bullet, resulting in the Imperial releasing a louder scream.

"I'll come back in just a second," the stranger told Inuart. He walked over to an auburn horse that stood by the tent and grabbed a gray knapsack of the saddle. When the horse shook its head and whined, he gently ruffled its white mane. "Relax, Epona. I'm just getting a red potion." He walked back to Inuart and held out a clear bottle filled with red liquid.

"Drink this and your knees will be good as new," the pointy-eared man beamed.

"Thank you," Inuart quickly replied before clasping his hands on the glass bottle. He popped the cork, placed the brim of the bottle on his lips and poured the potion down his throat. After he drank the entire potion, Inuart handed the bottle back to the pointy-eared man. "Thanks so much, kind stranger."

"My name is Link," he replied, and held out his right hand, covered in a rugged, brown, fingerless glove. Inuart gratefully took his hand and shook it.

"Now go back to the tent and get some sleep," Link said. "Tomorrow, we ride for Hyrule Castle."

"All right, Link," was all Inuart could say before crawling back to the tent. As he lay on the white sheets, he grinned and held a multicolored orb to his face. "Once I gain a sufficient amount of power, I'll use this time sphere to coerce people of all time periods to rebuild the almighty Empire!"

--

The morning sun's brightness blazed across the sky. Inuart rose from his slumber and quietly sneaked out of the tent. When he heard a whistle, he turned left and saw Link atop his horse, Epona.

"Here!" Link called out as he threw a broad long sword to Inuart's hands.

"Thanks for keeping my sword safe," Inuart smiled.

Link modestly waved. "Hey, don't mention it. Now climb on."

Inuart hoisted himself onto Epona and sat right behind Link. With one flick to the neck, Epona stood on her hind legs, released a strong neigh and galloped out of the shady woods and onto the lush, emerald fields of Hyrule. While Epona ran at breakneck speed, Inuart noticed a sword and shield strapped on Link's back. The only noticeable feature of the sword was its purple hilt. The shield bore a picture of the ancient Triforce and a crimson bird.

"What are you, Link?" Inuart asked.

Link flicked Epona and replied: "I'm a proud Hylian! I was raised by a different family, but that didn't stop me from embracing my heritage."

"So is anything important going to happen at Hyrule Castle?"

Link stared off into deep thought. "I think the Royal Family of Hyrule is supposed to meet with the Union Army of England. They want to make a treaty of peace."

Inuart gulped when he heard the word 'Union'. "Peace… That's good! Peace is good."

Link raised an eyebrow at Inuart's strange behavior. The swordsmen atop the beautiful horse were quickly heading toward a large, bleached castle wall with a drawbridge at the center. Link spotted two armored guards standing at both sides, pole arms at hand. Epona passed straight on the bridge as Link gestured a friendly wave at the guards before entering the market.

For farmers, ox carts, and single riders, it was just another day at the castle square purchasing and selling produce. Then they heard the rough, clattering gallops of that adored horse, whom carried their beloved hero. The Hylian citizens stepped aside as Link passed them, various shops, and through a steel fence gate. A squared, brick road lead to a tall hill where the castle stood. Epona trotted to a full stop at the castle gates and Link, along with Inuart, hopped off the saddle.

"Oi, Link!" an armored guard smiled at the humble warrior. "Who's that with you?"

"A fellow swordsman who would've died if I hadn't spotted him in the plains," Link replied. "We can go in, right?"

The guard pulled the gate open. "Anyone who's named Link or is a friend of Link is always welcome to Hyrule Castle! The princess is in the throne room."

Link entered Hyrule Castle with Inuart following from behind.

--

Princess Zelda sat on her polished throne, scanning a long list of proposed laws by the Hyrulean Council members.

"What's with all these proposals of torturing our prisoners?" Zelda sighed exasperatedly, crossing off various torture schemes with a feathery quill. "These councilmen know I'm an advocate of peace, not bloodshed!"

A Hylian soldier ran to his leader and knelt to the red carpet. "Your Highness, Link and a stranger have arrived and are approaching this room."

Zelda gasped with a wry smile, rolled up the scroll of proposed laws and placed it on the right arm of her throne. "Thank you. Return to your post."

As the guard walked out of the throne room, Link and a man with a red mullet entered just when Zelda finished straightening her light pink royal gown. When her eyes met Link's, she instantly threw her arms around him. "Link, your visits are seldom! Why can't you just stay here at the castle?"

"I constantly travel to suppress the evils that threaten Hyrule," Link replied, stroking Zelda's luscious, long brown hair. "I'd truly love to stay here, though. It must be stressful for you to lead this kingdom alone."

Link released himself from the comforting embrace and outstretched his left arm toward the mullet-haired man. "Zelda, I'd like for you to meet Inuart. Inuart, this is my closest friend Zelda."

Zelda took Inuart's right hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Good to meet you as well," Inuart chuckled.

"So, is there any place where my new friend can stay for the time being?" Link shrugged with a nervous smile.

The princess nodded. "Yes. When you leave this room, go to the right side of the hallway. A few rooms are available, so choose what you like."

"Thanks, Zelda!" Link waved as he and Inuart left the throne room.

Link ran to the first door he caught sight of and opened it for the covert Imperial. "Here you go, pal! These rooms aren't too shabby at all, so enjoy your stay!"

"I will, thanks!" Inuart told the elvish swordsman before he left. Within his room were a king-sized bed and two dressers. He sat on his bed, folded his hands together and smirked with a devious smile burning in his pupils. "So… where do I begin?"

--

**Zelda fans, Inuart is NOT my original creation. He is one of the primary villains in a video game series called Drakengard, developed by Square Enix. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	2. Question Of Trust

**Okay, people! I present chapter two! I don't own LOZ, Drakengard, or Devil May Cry.**

--

Out on the wide fields of the castle's courtyard, Link, with the Master Sword in his left hand, thrust a quick jab to a wooden dummy, removing its head from the shoulders. Link squatted and slashed the legs of a wooden dummy behind him. He immediately jumped, raised his sword above his head and with one slice he vertically cleaved another dummy in half. Link slowly walked towards the four remaining dummies and curled his left arm across his chest. Like a seamless whirlwind, he reduced the lifeless pieces of wood to small splinters.

The elvish swordsman heard a small clamor of applause. He turned and saw Inuart approaching him with a smile.

"Not a bad display of swordsmanship," Inuart complimented as he continued to clap.

"Well," Link sheathed his sword and strapped his shield, "I like to keep my skills in perfect precision. You can't be a good swordsman by sitting on your lazy rump."

Inuart chuckled and pointed at Link. "You remind me of my old friend, except you're not bloodthirsty."

Link widened his eyes. "I do?"

"Yes. He was an extraordinary swordsman. Every enemy that approached him fell in one stroke. We fought every battle side by side. We fought for queen and country. We fought… to protect his sister."

"Your friend had a sister?" Link asked.

Inuart nodded mournfully. "She was the vessel of a power that negates the chaos that plagues this world. I'm sure you know it recently happened."

"I know. The sky looked ugly. What happened?"

Inuart inhaled sharply. "The Empire captured him, tortured him, and fed him lies. He believed them, and worse, chose to join the Empire. He made a pact with a red dragon, fueling himself with more power, and encountered us again. He no longer spoke, but I knew he switched allegiances. My friend defeated me in a swordfight and took his sister to the Empire's fortress."

Tears streamed down his eyes. "He had his own flesh and blood executed. All he ever cared for was power and world chaos. However, despite those moments of despair, I rallied the forces of the Union Army to eventual victory."

Link wore a pained expression. "If you don't mind my asking, what was his name?"

"Caim. His sister was Furiae, whom was also my betrothed. His betrayal made me learn something."

Link twirled his right hand inquisitively. "And that would be…?"

The Imperial's eyes morphed from sadness to anger and glared at Link. "Trust no one unless you absolutely have to. Tell me, Link, how much do you know about your friend?"

Link raised his eyebrows. "Who, Zelda? Well, we've known each other since I was seven."

"Do you know what she does?"

"State affairs, political meetings and invocations of laws," Link shrugs. "She rules Hyrule with a peaceful heart."

"Is that all she does?" Inuart's face came closer to Link's. "Does her benevolent actions hide dark intentions or are they as authentic as you claim?"

Link's eyes darted left and right. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You travel constantly. You have no clue what the princess does while you're away the castle. Out to the public, she may have a face that symbolizes tranquility. Behind the scenes, however, she might have homeless people lock in solitary confinement. Maybe even torture chambers. She might've conversed with you about paradise, but slain the blood of hapless civilians or POWs when your back is turned."

"Zelda isn't one to promote torture, let alone act upon it!" Link sneered with a hint of anger in his voice. "She's not living a double life as far as I know. Why are you telling me this? Are you under some kind of traumatic stress?"

"NO! No, I'm not!" Inuart frantically waved his arms. "I… I just can't get over Caim's betrayal. I don't want you to feel the painful experience I've felt. I apologize for what I said earlier."

Link replaced his sneer with a softened expression. "It's all right. War does leave terrible scars on most soldiers, if not all."

Inuart sighed and wiped his face. Then he asked, "So when are the Union soldiers coming?"

"In about four days. Are you anxious to meet your fellow comrades again as they sign the treaty?"

Inuart scratched his hair. "Actually, I'd prefer it if you don't tell them I'm here at all. I think I'll skip out on the signing as well."

Link slightly tilted his head. "Oh."

The mullet-haired man walked away from Link but gave him one last message: "Just keep a close eye on Zelda. Make sure she isn't double-dealing with any radical forces."

"I will," Link nodded. He rubbed his chin and whispered: "You're not truly a two-faced tyrant, are you Zelda?"

--

**Carlito would usually say, "I spit in the face… of people who don't want to be cool." Well, here's what I say: I spit in the face of people who aspire to become terrorists. So Inuart will be one of those unlucky faces.**


	3. Hostility Among Close Friends

**This is chapter three! Hooray! Just remember this: I don't own Zelda, Drakengard, or Devil May Cry.**

**-- **

Three days before the treaty signing-

When not involved in bureaucratic business, Zelda would either read romantic sonnets written by Shakespeare or tend to the blossoming rose bushes out on the courtyard. Today she stands near a bush, trimming away elongated branches with a small, curved knife. Inuart had just stepped outside Hyrule Castle and saw Zelda fixing her rose bush.

_Typical female,_ he smirked, holding back laughter. He then approached her and morphed his smirk into a friendly smile. "How do you do, your Highness?"

Zelda turned away from the bush and replied: "Very well, Inuart. Is there something on your mind?"

Inuart nodded. "I was curious about the picture on Link's shield. You know, the three golden triangles placed as one."

"You're referring to the ancient relic known as the Triforce," Zelda explained. "Three goddesses constructed the land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power; Naryu, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. When they left this world, they also left behind the Triforce. It shall grant the wish of any person that touches it. If the person has an unequal balance of power, wisdom, or courage, the Triforce will scatter into three pieces and place themselves upon the person that best suits their respective roles."

"That's an interesting legend," Inuart nodded. "So I suppose there's no one that's ever been corrupted by the Triforce."

"Wrong," Zelda replied. "A dark individual by the name of Ganondorf has strived to possess the entire Triforce. He's only been able to acquire the Triforce of Power and was defeated several times."

"Don't you ever worry about corruption?" Inuart raised his left eyebrow.

Zelda scoffed. "Not even a thin air of corruption has tainted the minds of the Royal Family."

The Imperial shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm referring to a possible corruption of your friend."

"You mean Link?" Zelda chuckled at the thought of an evil Link. "I know Link would never misuse the Triforce. Peace comes before power. That's the belief we share."

"Power has destroyed even the most brilliant minds," Inuart stated. "It has happened throughout history. Who knows? Maybe your friend feels it's time for him to lay siege on this beautiful land."

Zelda slowly took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where this conversation is going, but I must cut it short."

"I once lost my friend to corruption," Inuart told the princess with her back turned. "No one deserves to feel the brunt of an unexpected betrayal. I'm giving you this warning so that you could possibly save your kingdom and Link!"

Zelda turned her head to Inuart and said, "Your words mean well, but I definitely know who my friends and enemies are. Good day to you, sir."

Zelda resumed walking and shook her head. "Could Link truly become an upcoming despot? No! I mustn't think such slanderous thoughts!"

Inuart grinned to himself. "The Triforce… That shall help me regain my lost strength. But why possess the entire object when I only need the piece that contains raw power?"

--

Two days before the treaty signing-

In an unidentified location in the castle, Link walked in a dark, charcoal-colored brick room where the only glimmer of light came from the shining, golden Triforce, which rested on a gray table. Link stared at the beautiful relic, encased in a clear, square-shaped glass.

_Wow, it's been six years since Ganondorf's demise,_ he thought._ His quests for the Triforce have been so relentless I'd be extremely exhausted after every duel with him. Well, it's peaceful now, aside from a few miscreants. The hands of rogue criminals haven't tainted the Triforce so far, and it shall remain that way._

"Link!" a hushed voice snapped his thoughts. The Hylian hero turned and saw Zelda with a cautious expression. "May I inquire as to why you're in this room?"

"Oh, I was just reminiscing of Ganon's demise," Link explained.

Zelda approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, these times have been serene since his death. We've also secured the Triforce from evil. When I saw you here, I… I just got a little suspicious. Sorry."

"It's all right," Link shrugged. "Let's be on our way now."

--

Link & Zelda left the Triforce Chamber and walked past several crates and barrels. A lid on one of the barrels mysteriously slid off. A second later, Inuart silently leaped out of the barrel. He briskly rubbed his hands and grinned. "Now I know where the Triforce is. But I shall continue to unveil the deteriorating love of Link and Zelda!"

--

Link and Zelda walked towards the stairs that lead to the main floor when a castle guard ran behind them. "Your Highness, your request to incapacitate the prisoners with tear gas has been carried out."

The two friends turned to the guard and simultaneously shouted, "WHAT?!"

The guard gestured at them to follow him. "Come with me to the other side of these underground tunnels."

When they ran to the holding cells, each prisoner was on the floor, covered in a red mist. Their bodies twitched and their lungs wheezed for air.

A second guard walked towards Zelda and told her, "The prisoners are immobilized."

"I never gave such an order!" Zelda stammered, wearing a glare.

Seeming confused, the first guard held out a white paper and said, "Well, I remember receiving this from the Hylian Council. They told me this was requested by you, signed by you."

Zelda snatched the paper and skimmed through it. She crumpled it and threw it to the ground. "I know I wrote a lot of requests to the Council yesterday, but this was not one of them!"

"Zelda, just what is going on here?!" Link glared at Zelda. "Are there any hidden secrets I should know about?!?"

The princess remained unfazed by his glare. "How dare you doubt my dedication for peace? You, of all people, question my motives!?"

"It would be nice to know if you're still one of the good guys or if you're finally turning over a new leaf of corruption!" Link thrashed his arms wildly. "Is it so wrong to be up-to-date with my friends?!"

Zelda jabbed her index finger directly at Link's face. "This feels more like an interrogation!"

Link started stomping away from Zelda. "I've had enough of you for one day! If you don't mind, I'll be in my room!"

Zelda waved her hands off in a brushing pattern. "Go on ahead, Mr. High-And-Mighty!"

--

**That didn't sound too pretty. I wonder why? Oh, wait. I already know. But you must keep reading to figure it out. I think Link and Zelda should keep it together, though. You must ask yourself: Why would a pacifist like Zelda sign off an executive order to gas a group of minor miscreants?**


	4. Invincible Love Shattered

**This isn't the way it's supposed to be, but they say life will suck at certain points of your life. As a Link & Zelda fan, I felt terribly guilty for creating this particular chapter. I deemed this as a crucial moment for the plot, but that doesn't necessarily mean I enjoyed it. Normally, I'd say enjoy, but this chapter might make you infuriated… or break down in tears. Again, I don't have the rights to Zelda, Drakengard, or Devil May Cry.**

--

One day before the treaty signing-

Zelda rose from her bed, outstretched her arms and let out a wide yawn. She walked to her closet and pushed away the red drapes to gather her royal gown and brown boots. Once she wrapped the ankle-length dress around her waist and slipped on her boots, Zelda left her bedroom and walked to the room of the Royal Council.

_Surely the Councilmen must be talking about tomorrow_, the princess thought. _This treaty will ensure the peace and safety between Britain and Hyrule. The less wars there are, the better._

Once she pushed open the double doors, a horrific sight dawned before her eyes. All six members of the Royal Council suffered fatal slash wounds that dripped crimson puddles onto the oval table, the chairs and the floor. An even more horrible sight was that a bloodstained Master Sword- Link's weapon of choice- was embedded into the center of the table.

Zelda covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh no… It can't… It's not possible… GUARDS!"

A few seconds later, three castle guards marched next to her.

"Your Highness, what seems to be the problem?" a guard asked.

"Look over there," Zelda pointed at the Room of the Councilmen.

The guards squirmed at the sight of the hemorrhaging corpses and were appalled by the presence of the Master Sword.

"You don't think…" the first guard began but was cut off by Zelda.

"When I see him, I'll ask him."

A voice grumbled behind the princess and her guards. "Morning, your royal ugliness."

"Speak of the devil," Zelda whispered as Link approached her face to face.

"So, where's my Master Sword?" Link demanded.

Zelda jabbed her thumb at the Council Room. "Over in the Council Room. Now why is it there?"

Link glowered down upon her. "I don't know. I was asleep the entire night."

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. "I find that quite hard to believe. Yesterday you were in the secret chamber staring at the Triforce. You claimed that you were reminiscing of Ganondorf's demise. By reminiscing, did you actually mean secretly harboring a desire to carry out his legacy and lay siege on Hyrule? You intend to steal the Triforce and create a new age of tyranny, don't you?!"

Link drew closer to Zelda's face and hollered, "Absolutely not! I wasn't the one who ordered the prisoners to be tear gassed now, was I!?"

Using her right hand, Zelda swung a forceful smack at Link's left cheek. She then commanded, "Guards, strip Link of his Hylian Shield and toss him into an underground cell!"

The elvish warrior offered no resistance as two guards removed the shield off his back. They grabbed his arms and dragged him downstairs to the underground floor.

"Your Highness," the remaining guard tapped Zelda's shoulder. As she appeared to be dazed, he received no response. "Your Highness."

Zelda broke from her daze and turned to the guard.

"What shall I do?" he asked.

Zelda replied: "Remove the Master Sword from the table and get the maids to cleanse the blood from the room. Should the treaty go smoothly, I don't expect the Union Army to ask for a tour of the castle. If by chance they stay long, I don't want them to think we're a slaughterhouse. I'll be on the first floor if you need anything."

"Yes, your Highness," the guard nodded, and rushed to the Council Room.

--

Zelda walked down the hallway of the first floor when she suddenly buckled to her knees and burst to a waterfall of tears. She buried her pulsing, red face in her shaking palms and coughed a couple times. Zelda heard approaching footsteps but could care less.

A voice interrupted her weeping. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

The princess looked to her left and saw Inuart squatting beside her. "Oh, it's you, Inuart. I'm not well. Link had intentions of a coup. He wanted the Triforce. All these years, I always thought he was my closest friend."

Inuart responded with: "I know this experience all too well. I'm terribly sorry about your friend. But if I understand correctly, tomorrow is an important day, and you must regain your professional composure."

Zelda wiped away her tears and stood up. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Inuart rose from the floor and asked: "By the way, who are the guests coming here?"

"Two elite Union soldiers, a six-year-old prodigal prophet, and a man known as 'The Mute Soldier'."

"All I needed to know," Inuart smiled and nodded. "I'm heading back to my room."

Before Zelda walked off, she stated, "I must attend to other matters. Good day."

Inuart entered his room, closed the door and wore his smug, detestable smirk. "By crushing a man's romantic spirit, you awaken his inner demons. By manipulating a woman's, she will be exposed to a fatal farewell."

Link sat in his cell, alone with his thoughts.

"Everything was just fantastic. We've remained loyal throughout many years. Now it's off balance. She's a narrow-minded ruler and she thinks I'm a maniacal monger."

He collapsed to the floor as tears flowed from his eyes. "I didn't kill those Councilmen. What happened to us, Zelda? How did our sacred bond fall apart?"

--

**If I had many wishes, one of them would be for Jack Bauer to torture Inuart ten thousand times over. I REALLY HATE INUART. I was so disappointed to learn that he didn't die in Drakengard 1.**


	5. Fate Of the Future

**Well, this is chapter five. It's the breaking point, my friend. Go on ahead. Let's just say there will be a dramatic change of Link. Oh, and two more characters from Drakengard are introduced.**

--

The day of the treaty-

Zelda sat on her throne, drumming her fingers on its arms. One guard stood beside her, holding a thin stack of papers.

"Have you made sure those papers are in order?" Zelda asked.

"Most certainly," the guard replied.

Four Hylian guards walked into the throne room and one of them stated: "Your Highness, four members of the Union have arrived at the castle and are on their way to this room."

Zelda nodded approvingly and rose from her throne. "Thank you. I'd like the four of you to stay here so that we can absolutely make sure this negotiation of peace flows well."

A brown-haired man in dark blue armor walked side by side with a short blond-haired boy, whom was donned in a gray cloak, long green pants and polished black boots. Two huge, muscle-bound armored soldiers followed behind them.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," the blonde boy bowed. "My name is Seere. Hierarch Verdelet couldn't be here because he's on other diplomatic business, so I'm here on his behalf. Standing next to me is Caim. He um… doesn't speak much."

Zelda shook their hands. "I'm honored to meet both of you. One of my guards holds the alliance treaty I've personally prepared, so let's get on with business."

--

Inuart walked within the underground level at swift speed. He stopped at the entrance to the Triforce Chamber, where two guards stood with pole arms.

"This area is off limits," one guard told the Imperial. In response, he unsheathed his fearsome longsword and slain the guards with one stroke.

Barging into the chamber, Inuart retorted with, "Now the area is on limits, you fool!" He skipped over to the gray table and smashed his right hand through the glass. Staring at the golden relic that lay upon his hand, Inuart demanded, "Almighty power of the Triforce… Grant me the wish of absolute superiority!"

The Triforce shook a few seconds, then broke into three pieces and vanished. Inuart flipped his right hand and saw the top piece of the Triforce glowing. Walking out the room, Inuart smiled like a little girl. "Time to execute the newly made alliance."

--

Seere had just finished signing the final page of the treaty with a quill. He handed the stack of papers back to Zelda.

"I'm very relieved that the treaty was successfully accomplished," Seere beamed as he shook Zelda's hand.

"I thank you for allowing this to happen," the princess returned her warm smile.

Just then, a lone figure clutching his longsword kicked through the doors of the throne room at the left side. Members of Hyrule and the Union darted their heads towards Inuart, whom was all in smiles.

Zelda sharply exhaled in relief and placed her left hand on her chest. "Oh, it's you, Inuart. Are you okay?"

Caim froze in shock while Seere widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

"Seere, what's wrong?" Zelda asked with concern.

Inuart laughed and replied: "Ooh, I didn't think I would see Caim and the prophet ever again. But alas, it must be the will of fate."

Zelda looked at Inuart and asked: "Inuart, do you know these men? Are they friends of yours?"

Inuart dribbled the raspberry. "Who needs half-twits like them as friends? Who needs friends when I've got this?"

The Imperial raised his fist and revealed the Triforce of Power on the top of his hand. Zelda's eyes widened and her breath began quivering. "Wh- where did you get that? What're you up to?"

Inuart walked a few steps to the guards and began: "Come on, _noble queen_. Put the pieces together. Who really wrote the request to incapacitate the prisoners?"

"I… I know it wasn't me!" Zelda briskly waved her arms.

"Who truly butchered your beloved Councilmen?"

Zelda sneered. "The murder weapon was the Master Sword. Only Link wielded that item."

Inuart scratched his chin mockingly. "Yeah, sure. Do you even know why I asked about the Triforce?"

"You… You couldn't… Why?" Zelda folded her arms, still quivering.

Inuart's grin was replaced with a face of malice. "I just want to build the Empire at its finest peak. But to build an army, one must have strength. The Triforce can provide that. But I couldn't just snatch it right away. You and your loathsome boyfriend would've defeated me with relative ease and confidence. I had to slit away every inch of trust between the two of you. Those conversations were meant to stir up confusion and scrutiny among both of you. I forged the mandate allowing the guards to torture your prisoners, throwing in your signature for personal good measure and to partially damage your noble reputation. Link's explosive reaction was priceless! After Link went to bed, I stole the Master Sword, broke into the Council Room and slashed every geezer to ribbons! I threw the blade on the table and fled back to my room. The next morning, the relationship was annihilated at last. Now I possess an energizing artifact that shall help me dominate all cities great and small! Link can't stop me because you disarmed him of his weapons and locked him in a cell! You can't stop me because I've manipulated you in a bubble of insecurity and paranoia!"

With Inuart unveiling a high-pitched, snarky cackle from his throat, Zelda fell to her knees and bowed her head in shame. "I was so foolish. Link, please forgive me."

Aiming their pole arms at the confessed oppressor, the five Hylian guards rushed towards him like a stampeding army of bulls. Inuart performed a right slash and tainted the marble-tiled floor with fresh corpses and a curve of blood. The two Union soldiers drew their swords and charged at Inuart. He somersaulted between them and drove his longsword through the spine of the soldier to his left. He pulled it out and decapitated the second soldier.

His face etched with rage, Caim unsheathed his sword and sprinted to his former friend, who fired a lightning bolt that knocked the apathetic mute flat on his back.

"For the record, Princess," Inuart glanced over at a weakened Zelda, "I never lost a friend to corruption. In fact, Caim had that experience. And his friend used to be yours truly."

Zelda stood up and attempted to conjure a fireball with her hands.

"I don't think so!" Inuart hissed and ran over to the brunette. He clamped his jands around her neck, thrust one head butt to her nose and flung her onto the throne, which shattered to splinters upon impact. Inuart then diverted his attention at Seere and grinned. Seere slowly walked backward, frightened of the newly powered Imperial. The young boy had stopped. He turned to see that his own back was pressed against the wall.

Inuart firmly held Seere by his throat and demanded: "You will gain the knowledge of every significant time period of the distant future and transfer it to my mind."

Seere shook his head, eyes glazed in fear. "I'm not sure if my abilities can extend that far!"

Inuart held a curved knife to the young prophet's left eye. "Is that your best excuse? If you don't give me the knowledge of the future, I will be forced to carve your puny, wretched face off your head. Am I clear?"

Seere squeezed his eyelids shut. Two minutes later, he opened them and they were revealed to be glowing a polar white. A pair of white streams passed into the eyes of a smirking Inuart.

Away from Inuart and Seere, one of the dying Hylian guards staggered to his feet and wobbled out of the throne room. "I've… got… to get… the Master Sword. I… must deliver it to… Link."

--

Link sat in a curled position, his face buried in his forearms. A single guard stood outside his cell with a shield and pole arm in hand. Suddenly, footsteps clattered across the hallway. The jail guard turned his head left, then right. Over at the right side of the hallway, a bloodstained soldier, whom was carrying the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, ran towards Link's cell.

"Oi, lad!" the jail guard caught the wounded soldier in his arms. "Are you okay? Why do you have the Master Sword?"

"Release… Link!" the soldier panted. "He must take… the Blade of Evil's Bane."

The jail guard scrunched his eyebrows and scoffed. "In case you forgot, Link's in prison for committing treason. We can't let him loose."

The soldier clutched onto the guard's collar. "Link is completely innocent! His… guest of honor, Inuart, played all of us like pawns! He stole the Triforce and slaughtered most of us. He was responsible for the murder of the Hylian Council. Now release Link!"

The jail guard dug the cell key out of his shirt pocket, walked towards Link's cell and inserted it through the keyhole. With one click, the door slid open. Link snapped his head up and quickly rose from the ground. He rushed out of his cell and rearmed himself with his familiar sword and shield of choice, knocking down both the dying soldier and the jail guard during the process. "I have restored Inuart back to life, and what does he do?! He bites the hand that fed him! Well, I'll make sure he drowns in a pool of his own blood."

--

Inuart released Seere's throat, dropping him to the floor. The menacing despot muttered, "Perfect. Now I know what power source this planet shall rely on. So you're useless now, little boy."

Rumbling was heard from a distance. When it came closer, Inuart looked over his left shoulder and saw Link high in the air with the Master Sword arched back. The elvish hero yelled only one word: "DIE!"

Inuart raised his longsword and blocked the blow. "Nope. Not today!"

Link lunged two more times but found no opening. Inuart stunned him with one kick to the stomach. He followed up by knocking Link down with a right elbow strike.

With arms outstretched, Inuart cackled. "My scheme of manipulation was so marvelous! By destroying your romantic side, I've unleashed the beast within you. What could you do to me, anyway? Now I can harness the ability of transcending through time and space!" He plucked his time sphere out of his pant pocket and held it above his head. "I shall transport to the year 2008!"

The multicolored orb started emitting a bright light. Unexpectedly, Inuart felt pressure stiffening both his legs. He looked down and saw Link & Zelda wrapped around each leg. Arms had also ensnared his neck, eventually causing him to wheeze. But Inuart knew which man would have the violent audacity to strangle him. It was the only friend he betrayed, Caim. The light slowly engulfed the four European natives, and they seemingly vanish into nothingness.

Seere sat up and rubbed his eyes. Fright clouded his face. "Inuart's about to commit the most terrible sin of all ages. It's so dreadful, I fear the space-time continuum may never return to its proper order!"

--

**What is Inuart's deal? Being an a-hole? Whatever the case, he's just not right in the head. He's lost all rationale. Did he even have any to begin with? Well, maybe when he was with Caim and the Union, but that's about the only time. **


	6. Reading History & Final Preparations

**Oh, boy! I have chapter six for you! More characters from different games are introduced! Minor spoiler for **_**Devil May Cry**_** fans and Dante fangirls alike: Dante returns! YAY!!!!!!**

--

London, England: 2008-

Link's eyelids winced before opening. He slowly sat up and saw that he was in a desolate alleyway that sported three garbage cans, a chain link fence and brick walls. At his right lay Zelda, who hadn't woken yet. Then he heard snapping fingers. Link looked left and saw their newly formed ally, Caim, now donned in a brown cloak.

The elvish hero shook the princess until her eyes opened. "Come on up, Zelda! We're alive… But I haven't the faintest clue where we are. Do you, Caim?"

Caim shook his head.

"Well, what of Inuart's whereabouts? Are we still in 1564?"

Caim shrugged.

"Well, do you at least know how long we've been unconscious?"

Picking up a stick, the mute man wrote, _17 days._

Link & Zelda stood up and walked out of the alley with Caim. "Where will we go now? Places look drastically different."

Taking their arms, Caim dragged the Hylians across a gravel-and-tar cemented street and slipped inside the nearest bar.

As Link closed the door, they saw two customers beside the counter, staring at the trio as if they were outer space aliens. The bartender, whom was stocky and sported a red shirt, curled his index finger at the eccentric trio. "You fantasy geeks might wanna take a seat if you don't wanna miss our new prime minister on the telly."

Link, Zelda, and Caim sat on stools and looked at a black television positioned at the top corner of the bar. On the screen displayed a stage with an empty podium and several people sitting behind it. A man with a brown-tailored suit walked on stage and stood behind the podium. His face came to full view on the screen, and the three heroes widened their eyes.

"How in the bloody hell did people elect a manipulative narcissist like Inuart?" Link angrily muttered.

--

A few nights later…

_Devil May Cry_ shop, United States of America-

Two women barged through the doors of Dante's beloved shop. One was a blonde who wore a black tube top, long leather pants and heeled boots. The second woman possessed fair-length black hair and wore a white short-sleeved shirt, a skirt layered with spare ammunition clips and red combat boots. They stopped in front of the cluttered desk of the son of Sparda himself, Dante.

"Trish! Lady! Glad you came by," the demon in red smiled.

"You better have called for a good reason," said the blonde, identified as Trish.

"If I miss the next phone bill, it's your ass," added the second woman, acknowledged as Lady.

"Remember when I told you gals about my accidental time warp to 1564?" Dante arched his eyebrow quizzically.

Trish nodded and replied: "You mean the dream where you encountered a British maniac who betrayed his army to mold the world into his twisted view of paradise?"

Dante shook his head and slammed his fist on his desk. "It was no dream! How many times shall I say that?! Anyway, a few days ago I was watching the BBC and saw the Prime Minister for Britain. Guess who it was? Inuart."

Lady slouched on Dante's desk. "Couldn't it have been a descendant of Inuart? Or a look-alike?"

"It was THE asshole, Lady," Dante sneered. "I'm sure of it. Now pack your things, gals. Trish, bring Force Edge with you. We're off to England."

Dante stood up and snatched his twin pistols as well as his keepsake sword, Rebellion. Trish lightly chuckled. "This guy isn't a demon, Dante. And since he's a world leader, he's bound to have protection."

Dante wagged his index finger as he, Trish, and Lady headed out of Devil May Cry. "That's why I sent a scout overseas. By the time we get there, she'll know his location, possibly take out his bodyguards and wait for our assistance."

Lady smirked wryly. "Your scout… Is it that new lady friend you introduced us to a couple months ago?"

Dante beamed proudly. "It is."

--

British Prime Minister's office-

Inuart stood near a desk that featured pens, documents, a small Union flag, and a stack of history books. Currently he's on the phone with one of his newly hired servants: "So how are my soldiers? You gave them the plan, right?"

"Yes, sir," the servant replied.

"Did you divide them into separate groups? Are the devices ready?"

"Everything's good to go."

Inuart tilted his head back and grinned. "Marvelous. Send the troops to their selectively assigned spots and make sure they bring the devices with them."

"It shall be done, sir."

Inuart closed his cell phone and sat at his desk. He picked up a book, entitled _Legend of the Seal_ and read aloud: "The events of Medieval Europe were those of constant peril. Two armies, the Union and the Empire, fought for control of the seal, which resided in a woman called the Goddess. The Empire had intentions of slaying the Goddess so that widespread pandemonium will plague the land with horror and the Seeds of Resurrection. To make matters worse, a Union soldier defected to the Empire because he believed that the Empire's mission would actually liberate the Goddess's burden of the seal off her, the same woman who happened to be his fiancé. A mute man and a red dragon had put those plans to a stop when they defeated the Imperial leader, a six-year-old priestess. The mute soldier was saddened when the red dragon offered her own soul to become the new seal. Not too long after the war, it was rumored that the traitor to the Union had fled to a distant land within Europe…"

Inuart closed the book and placed it aside. He pick up a different book called _Mystery Of the Triforce_ and opened it. "Long ago, a mystical relic known as the Triforce was created by three goddess after they constructed the land of Hyrule. A wizard known as the King of Evil made numerous attempts to misuse its power and rule Hyrule. A passionate warrior called the Hero of Time, aided by the Princess of Hyrule, wielded the Master Sword and banished the wizard in the depths of Hell. Very soon after the wizard's demise, a man of mystery arrived at Hyrule Castle seemingly looking for a place to rest. He truly sought to refuel himself with power but knew that the Princess and the Hero would stop him effortlessly. The mysterious man created a wave of deception and distrust to sever their friendship. Once the opportunity had risen, he successfully stole the Triforce and boasted plans to conquer time and space. He vanished, along with the Hero and the Princess. It is unknown where they traveled to since that fateful day."

Inuart folded the book shut and stacked it on top of the book he previously read. He grabbed a third book titled _Sparda: Legacies of Compassion & Ambition_ and flipped it open. "The world was consumed by the rule of demons. One such demon by the name of Sparda had a change of heart and banished the legions of his own kind back to the Netherworld. He even used his own power to seal the entrance that links the Demonic World to the Human World. Many years passed, and Sparda would fall in love with a female human, whom would bear twin sons. Human and demonic blood flowed through their veins, but they fought like fierce foes. The Sparda twins would have an eventual confrontation at the entrance to Hell, and only one of them survived. The actual fate of the fallen son was left unknown. It is said that he did indeed perish. Other theories say he was corrupted by the Demon Emperor."

As Inuart closed the Sparda book shut, his extension rang. He pushed the speaker button and replied: "This is Prime Minister Inuart. Go ahead."

"Prime Minister, this… this is Tim!" a man panted over the phone.

Inuart snorted. "What's the matter? You sound like your life is about to expire."

Tim continued: "It actually will in a few moments. Some female assassin broke into this building and sliced down several guards, myself included. She wields twin daggers and possesses flawless light-dark skin, red velvet hair, and wears a white cloak. Should I call for backup?"

Inuart drummed his fingers on the desk. "No, that won't be necessary. Let her come to my office."

Tim stuttered. "B- but… sh-she'll hunt y-you down, sir!"

Inuart scoffed. "Tim, your concern is greatly valued. But trust me when I tell you this: I know what I'm doing."

"I… I am… sorry, sir," Tim gagged.

Inuart reached over and pushed the speaker button again, closing the phone line. He stood up, grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. Smirking, he whispered to himself: "Time to add some twists to the grand scheme."

--

**Oh crap, I already know I'm not going to like it just because it's a plan from Inuart. He's a freaking dumbarse! ALERT: Final chapter is next and coming soon.**


	7. ARMAGEDDON'S SECOND COMING

**This is chapter seven and I don't exactly feel overjoyed from the looks of things. One piece of advice: Brace yourself. I don't own the rights to Devil May Cry, Drakengard, or the Zelda Series.**

--

Nighttime: London, England-

Link walked back to the alley that he and his friends mysteriously appeared in. There he found Caim and Zelda awaiting him. He inhaled and uttered one address: "10 Downing Street."

"That's where the building of the Prime Minister is usually found, right?" Zelda asked.

Link spat. "Are you daft? I asked several people. They all replied with the same answer: 10 Downing Street. It's a few miles from here, so let's move."

Link and his friends moved out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, on their way to 10 Downing Street. That is where the office of Inuart would be found.

--

"Why are we standing on rooftops constantly?" Lady asked as she slid a silver rocket into her rocket launcher.

Dante leaned on the rooftop's edge, smirking. "I like to get a better view of a new city. I can familiarize certain locations more conveniently."

Trish, who stood beside Dante, heard a light whooshing sound behind them. "Someone comes."

Lady drew out her pistol but Dante lowered her right arm. "Relax, gals. It's her. Look on top of the air duct."

The two women raised their heads and saw a woman with red-velvet hair and a white cloak. She hopped off the air duct, stood up and smiled.

Lady gasped in relief, clutching her chest. "It's you, Lucia. You almost scared the shit out of me."

Trish shook hands with her fellow demonic ally. "Good to see you again, Lucia. How've you been these days?"

"I've never felt better," Lucia replied.

Dante walked towards her and stated: "Hate to cut the reunion chatter short, but we have business to take care of. Did you find out where Inuart resides?"

Lucia nodded. "His headquarters is a building that can be found on 10 Downing Street. It's not far from here."

"Did you dispatch any guards?"

"Most, if not all," Lucia wagged her index finger.

"And you avoided Inuart as I ordered you to?" Dante sneered.

"I never saw him once," Lucia shook her head confidently.

The Son of Sparda clapped his hands and wore his jovial grin. "Alright, gals. It's time to rid the world of a hopeful megalomaniac!"

--

One swift kick from Link sent the wooden double doors smashing onto the receptionist's desk.

"Link, we are trying to halt Inuart's ambitions, not excuse them!" Zelda scolded Link as they, along with Caim, entered the Prime Minister's building. "Killing his receptionist will make his cause easier to execute and more difficult for us to stop."

Link ran to the corpse of a male, whom was donned in a casual working suit. He knelt down and lifted the receptionist's head. "Do you see his neck?"

Zelda peered closer, covered her mouth and gasped. "That crimson X… his throat's been slashed!"

The evlish swordsman lowered the receptionist's head and stood up. "Which means he was dead before we got here, you half-twit. Someone's already invaded his place. Let's go up the stairs, shall we?"

As the trio marched up the stairs, Zelda asked Link, "Who'd want Inuart dead besides us? All the British people practically love him."

Link sarcastically retorted: "His ex-wife. How the bloody hell should I know?! We didn't exactly have tea together and reveal our dark secrets towards one another!"

As they reached the second floor, they continued running, looking at both sides of the corridor.

"Just look for a door with a sign that says _Prime Minister_," Link ordered.

"I've been noticing more lifeless bodyguards almost everywhere in this building," Zelda told Link.

Link rolled his eyes at the princess. "As I've said before, someone got to this place before us. They're really serious on taking down the Prime Minister."

Caim suddenly grabbed Link and Zelda's shoulders and pointed left. They turned their heads and saw a door with a black sign. On the sign were the words _Prime Minister Inuart_ engraved in gold. With one shoulder thrust, Link barged through the door and saw Inuart at a distance, sitting behind his desk sipping a glass of wine.

"This is pretty big for an office, won't you say?" Link slowly approached his nemesis and unsheathed the Master Sword.

The Prime Minister placed his wine glass on the desk, rose from his seat and walked in front of his desk. "I had it remodeled. Why don't you put your weapon away? Let us talk and have some cool, refreshing wine. What do you say?"

Link clenched his teeth and pointed his blade at Inuart. "You deceived both Zelda and myself! She wrongfully imprisoned me because you framed me for the deaths of the Hylian Council members! Our relationship is in shambles! Every disastrous mishap that's happened in my life is ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!!"

Inuart flickered his hands at Caim. "Caim, will you please tell your barbaric friend to calm down? If anything happens to this office, the reconstruction bills will be paid directly from my pocket. Oh, wait: You can't talk." Inuart let out a sardonic chuckle.

A voice was heard behind the three Medieval Europeans. "So you're here, asshole. We meet again."

Caim, Link, and Zelda turned around and saw Dante, Trish, Lady, and Lucia enter Inuart's office. Dante smiled when he caught sight of his recent ally. "Hey there, Caim! Never thought I'd see you here in this era. Who are these elves? Friends of yours?"

The mute nodded and rolled his eyes as Dante proceeded to pat his back three times.

"Caim, who are these people?" Link whispered. "Why are they here?"

Inuart stomped with one foot and bellowed, "Enough talking! No more interruptions! Now I shall begin to unveil my plan for triumphant conquest!" He walked around his desk and separated red drapes to reveal a large windowpane, which sported a clear view of the starry-filled sky.

"Wow, the night," Dante scoffed. "What's next, bloodthirsty pigs with wings?"

Link added, "I have to agree with Caim's friend. The night isn't exactly the scariest thing anymore."

Inuart expanded a wide grin across his face and snapped his fingers. "Now, Lucia!"

Lucia snatched three darts from her thigh strap and hurled them at Zelda, Trish, and Lady. All three women rapidly convulsed for a few seconds, then collapsed to the floor.

Caim and Dante unsheathed their blades but halted themselves when the red-haired demon revealed three more darts between her fingers. "I paralyzed your lady friends for approximately two hours. I can stop their flow of life with these poison darts should you even attempt to attack me."

"What the fuck is going on, Lucia?!" Dante hissed. "You're on our side!"

Lucia smiled. "That was true, until I met with Inuart. As I attempted to slay him, he told me he can read through people's desires. He knew I wanted to be your top ally like Trish & Lady! But you thought of me as nothing more than an errand girl, an insignificant hired hand! You only called on the help of those two whorebags to assist you in your glorious demon hunting! Isn't that so, Son of Sparda?!?"

Dante went numb, wearing an expression of shock and rage.

Link grabbed his boomerang from his knapsack and tossed it toward Inuart's neck. Before the projectile flew over the desk, however, a single-edged, darkly shaded katana blade sliced it in half. Link went wide-eyed once he saw a man with pale skin and spiky slicked-back hair standing before him. His upper body wore a leather black coat with a dark gray shirt underneath. His legs donned long, pitch-black pants and his shoes were that of a bright red. A long, black scarf was tied around his neck, and his slicked-back hair gleamed a shimmering white… much like Dante's.

The Hylian pointed at Dante, whom was still seething over Lucia and her betrayal. "Excuse me, man in the red coat, but do you happen to know the man guarding Inuart? He looks strangely similar to you."

Dante turned away from Inuart's mole and glanced at the face of the man with the black scarf. He sharply inhaled and his stomach churned. "Y-you… W-what is this? Inuart, is this some kind of fucked-up mind game?! Did you… Did you truly resurrect… my brother?!"

Inuart drummed his fingers on his chin wearing a smarmy smirk that deserves a hard fist. "Let's see… He's not a phantom, nor a genetic clone. Oh, and he's certainly not an android. This is the one and only Vergil. A demon with exceptional swordsmanship skills couldn't be deceased forever, so I brought back his life through the powers of the Triforce. Plus, he could be one of my promising elites in the future."

"He's given me another chance, Dante," Vergil finally spoke as he placed his katana in his scabbard. "I made this decision for the best. You'll understand someday."

Dante sheathed Rebellion on his back and pulled out his black handgun. "No, I won't!"

Inuart pulled out a small, slender, handheld device from his pant pocket and held it above his head. "Hold it, devil boy! If I push the green button on this detonator, the results shall be very lethal!"

Holding his aim at the Prime Minister, Dante asked, "What exactly does it do? Brainwash people into kissing your sorry ass?"

Inuart began. "Not too long after my victory as Prime Minister, I secretly amassed a great number of British soldiers and converted them into devout Imperials. I divided them into small teams and sent them over to various locations of the world; Locations that hold nuclear power plants. By now, my secret forces would've eliminated any or all security measures and planted atomic bombs on the nuclear reactors. None of this is public knowledge yet. But when the people do realize that I hold every power plant hostage, they'll think twice before assassinating me!"

Dante pulled the hammer down on his pistol with his thumb. "You can't use that detonator if you're dead!"

He pulled the trigger five times. Much to Dante's dismay, Inuart used his free hand to release a small stream of energy that disintegrated the bullets.

"Fool!" the Prime Minister arrogantly huffed. "Even if you could kill me, I would have a sensor that detects my life signs every second. Should it ever tread the red line, the sensor shall automatically arm every single bomb and obliterate the power plants to kingdom come. The nuclear radiation shall infect every single organism, morphing this world into a toxic, desolate rock in space!"

Link looked on at Inuart with horror. "You would murder the human race if you aren't able to acquire world conquest. You're a bloody mad lunatic!"

Inuart diverted his focus to Caim. "Don't feel bad, old friend. I haven't forgotten about you. Here's your surprise gift."

Inuart squatted below his desk for a few seconds. He rose from the floor, now holding a glass sphere containing an eerie fog. Caim leaned forward and clasped his head with both hands.

"Feel that, Caim?" Inuart creepily asked. "Do you hear her screams of rage? Do you feel her lust for Armageddon? How did I retrieve her soul, you ask? I sensed a faint presence of a goddess's soul within this continent. I made a solo trip to an area called the Forbidden Lands. Soon I realized that it was formerly known as the Castle of the Goddess. It was there that the presence of the soul was very existent. But I had never anticipated the goddess being an old enemy of mine! It was the soul of your beloved red dragon! Angelus, was it? Anyway, I encapsulated her soul in this glass container in hopes of torturing you, should we ever meet again."

Caim's muscles strained in agony, forcing him to clutch his head even tighter.

Inuart nodded condescendingly. "Yes, I know. You _want_ me to spare Angelus's life. But what do _I_ want to do?" He glared at the sphere and his eyes emitted a deep red for a few moments. Once the redness of his eyes subsided, Caim broke the grip of his own head. He gasped for air, leaned back and fell on his spine.

Link & Dante rushed towards the battle-hardened warrior. "Caim!" They grabbed his arms and hoisted him back on his feet.

"You okay?" Link inquired, handing Caim his large sword.

"I'm fine," he nodded. Then he blinked twice. Caim grasped his own throat and slapped it a few times. "I… I can speak. Inuart, what have you done?!"

Inuart tossed his hair. "I made a mental link between Angelus and myself. I briefly seized her free will with mind control and forced her to revoke the pact that merged your souls together. So I have complete dominance over her fate. Now I suppose you have a good idea what would happen if this glass container shatters."

Caim sneered and pointed at his former friend. "You know exactly what happens if the soul of a goddess is destroyed! You wouldn't do this to the world!"

"No, but I would damn the world to send you into an eternal life of pure suffering!" Inuart lifted the glass sphere above his head. "If I can't have Furiae's love, you can't share Angelus's soul! Let the arrival of the great Armageddon begin!"

"Inuart, don't!" Dante outstretched his right arm.

"For the love of God, Inuart! Think about this!" Link pleaded.

Like a basketball, Inuart dunked the glass sphere straight to the floor, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards. He spun towards the window and raised his arms triumphantly. "Any second now!"

The starry sky began distorting in an underwater-like motion. Ripples of tiny glass shards were cracking across the image of the sky in a spider-cracked effect. Then, like a windfall, the cracked shards of the serene, night-lit sky finally fell out of place, revealing a hideous, grotesque pink sky. The one sky that spelt Armageddon.

"Guys… We have to haul ass!" Dante demanded. "NOW!"

Lucia held her dagger near the white-haired demon's neck. "You've just witnessed a moment of true glory. It shall be the last sight of your life."

Dante spun to his former ally and pistol-whipped one dagger off her left hand. He curled his right arm and planted his fist straight into her stomach. He followed up by holstering his handgun, arching his left arm back and thrust an open palm strike, crashing Lucia onto a bookshelf. Dante turned to Inuart's direction, aimed above the megalomaniac's head and fired several shots at the glass, effectively destroying it.

Link sprinted towards the exposed opening but stopped when Vergil slid in front of him. He unsheathed his blade, called Yamato, and performed an overhead strike. Link flicked it away with the Master Sword and retaliated with three slashes. Vergil effectively parried all his strikes and aimed Yamato straight at Link's chest. He suddenly cocked his head back, released a loud scream and fell flat on his stomach. There stood Caim, gripping his sword with both hands.

"Do you think…" Link arched an eyebrow.

"He's a demon. I rendered him unconscious at best," Caim replied. He waved over to Dante and commanded, "Let's go! Come on!"

Each of the three warriors climbed on Inuart's desk, jumped over him and through the broken windowpane; For they knew fighting the Armageddon's Catalyst would be instant annihilation at this moment.

Hoisting himself off the floor with Yamato, Vergil staggered towards his master. "What shall be done to Dante and his friends?"

"Nothing," Inuart replied, his gaze fixed to the morbid sky.

Lucia propelled herself off the floor with one acrobatic flip. She trotted to the Prime Minister, wrapped her right arm around his waist and gave his face one smooth and moist tongue lash. "Shall I dispose of the sullied whores?" she asked, referring to Trish, Lady, and Zelda.

Inuart diverted his gaze to his newly christened girlfriend. "No, they shall be our first prisoners. This is only the first stepping-stone towards ultimate conquest and a grand utopia! My dreams shall be absolutely realized!"

With Lucia by his side and Vergil standing behind him, Inuart released his irritating, ear-piercing cackle as thousands of mindless monsters descend upon the earth.

--

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

--

**That's where we currently stand. Inuart is on the brink of becoming the grand world leader. I should call him the Grand World Tyrant. So, will Dante, Link, and Caim be able to defeat a powerful, godlike Inuart? What shall happen to Zelda, Trish, and Lady as they suffer in prison? Can the space-time continuum be repaired back to its proper order? Most importantly: Will Link and Zelda be able to forgive each other?!? If you want the answers, well… you'll have to wait a while! Part 3's in development as I speak. Thanks so much for your support. Later!**


End file.
